1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to smoking implements, and more particularly to a smoking pipe provided with an integral chamber for carrying a conventional flammable liquid lighter. Among pipe smokers, one of the most essential and demanding functions is that of lighting and relighting the tobacco. Typically this is done either with matches or flammable liquid devices known commonly as "cigarette lighters". Since the typical pipe is quite large and frequently requires a hand for support, the smoker often has to perform considerable digital manipulations in order to light the tobacco within the bowl of the pipe. While this chore is common and accepted by most pipe smokers, it is nevertheless desirable to render the task more convenient.
A number of prior pipes have been suggested, wherein matches or flammable liquid lighters are provided either for attachment to pipes, or actually integral parts thereof. All such devices must obviously consider the problem of supporting such elements in close proximity to the heated and burning tobacco bowl. Furthermore, the added weight of such lighters must be arranged so that no undue burden is placed upon the smoker.
Typically, one also finds pipes designed for removal of portions of the stem in order to permit cleaning of the tobacco and smoke residue which builds up during use. The techniques for removal of these elements and the particular elements involved, vary depending upon each pipe design.